Ven'kra Tel
| faction = Grineer | type = Field Boss | weapon = | clonedflesh = 400 | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = 150 | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 50 | baselevel = 10 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = Head: 2x | unprotectedbodyparts = None | codex_scans = 3 | mod_drops = }} Ven'kra Tel is a special Grineer Field Boss unit encountered in Orokin Sabotage missions where Grineer are the dominant enemy, who is one of the two units who guard the Void Key necessary to close the Void Portal. She possesses a blue jet pack identical to that used by Hellions that grants her excellent mobility, and can use her and other ranged special abilities to engage Tenno from afar. Ven'kra Tel is always seen with her sister, mini-boss Sprag. Tactics *She has excellent mobility with her jet pack, even more so than Grineer Hellions. She has the ability to curl up in mid-air, then perform a horizontal that will knock players down. **Although she is noted to be very skilled in doing this maneuver, she will often land on the ground disoriented for a moment afterwards if she is successful in knocking a player down. *Ven'kra Tel will sometimes fly high into the air and direct a red laser beam at the player. This will summon Grineer reinforcements that will specifically target the player it was aimed at. Tips *Both Sprag and Ven'kra Tel are immune to damage directed at any part of their bodies other than their jetpacks or heads. *Neither Ven'kra or Sprag is immune to any kind of knockdown, whether from player abilities or from heavy melee weapons like the or , both of which can cause them to ragdoll even when in flight. *It is advisable to defeat Sprag first before Venk'ra Tel, as the latter's offensive powers are comparatively less than that of the former. Nonetheless, while Ven'kra Tel is less effective at melee range than Sprag, the Grineer reinforcements she can summon can make closing in the gap difficult. **In later difficulties, it is very much recommended to dispatch Ven'kra Tel first, as she is capable of one-shotting any Warframes with ease. *Helminth Charger, Sunika and Sahasa Kubrows with their respective finisher abilities Helminth Ferocity, and enable them to strangle either Ven'kra or Sprag if caught, keeping them grounded and preventing them from moving and attacking. This allows for easy shots to the pair's jet packs. *Inflicting a proc will turn the sisters on each other. Sprag will usually win the fight and it makes the fight much easier to do. Bring weapons with builds or innate weapons like the . Quotes Arriving to Battle *''"Coming through that portal was a big mistake, Tenno."'' :: *''"You should have brought more Tenno. You don't have enough."'' :: General *''"Patience Sprag. Killing requires patience."'' :: *''"Sprag, calm down. Remember, you must stay focused."'' :: *''"If you're not careful Tenno, my friend will break your back."'' :: *''"Sprag... wait for the right moment, then deliver the killing blow."'' :: When Sprag is Defeated First *''"What have you done to her!?"'' :: *''"She will be remembered! Who will remember you, Tenno?"'' :: Alone *''"One by one, that is how you die."'' :: *''"Are you willing to die for this key Tenno?"'' :: Notes *Ven'kra often gives Sprag advice and tells her to have patience, and taunts the Tenno with menacing threats, suggesting that Ven'kra is the more experienced and intelligent of the pair. *Her jetpack counts as her head: killing her via an attack to her jetpack is treated as a headshot. *Ven'kra Tel, along with Sprag, cannot be d by . Trivia *Ven'kra Tel along with Sprag were introduced in Operation Gate Crash, and subsequently implemented as the standard mini boss for Grineer Orokin Sabotage missions in . *Ven'kra Tel's Codex entry shows her wearing a green jet pack identical to that of the Frontier Hellions. *Her is white. She and Sprag (with her red Manticore) were the first enemies to have weapons with different colors than the default. *As of neither Sprag nor Ven'kra Tel can be frozen. However, they can still be slowed with a proc. Patch History *Fixed Vay Molta, Sprag, and Ven’kra Tel slam attacking and then falling through the ground. *Fixed issues with Sprag and Ven'kra Til not having proper lip syncing. *Possible fix for Sprag and Ven’kra Tel not dropping the Void Key during their boss fight. Please let us know if this issue remains! *Fixed missing drop information in Codex for Sprag, Ven’kra Tel and the Lynx. *Sprag and Ven’kra have returned, implemented as the standard mini boss for Grineer Orokin Sabotage missions. *Fixed an issue where Sprag and Venk'ra could get stuck in a pit on Phobos, making the mission unbeatable. *Introduced damage scaling for Sprag and Ven'kra's charge & melee attacks; amount of damage dealt is now in line with enemy levels for the selected mission. *Made several audio tweaks to Atterax, the Liset engine and Sprag & Ven'kra. *Fixed an issue with Sprag and Ven'kra transmission portraits not having proper colours. *Introduced. }} See also *Sprag, Ven'kra Tel's fellow mini boss. *Operation: Gate Crash, the event in which she is encountered. es:Ven'kra Tel fr:Ven'kra Tel ru:Вен'Кра Тел Category:Grineer Category:Update 14 Category:Characters Category:Field Boss Category:Quotes